1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and recording media and programs used therewith. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method that increase the quality of an image based on motion vectors, and to a recording medium and program used therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus of the related art that converts the frame frequency on an image, by using, for example, the gradient method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-158786, block matching, or the like, a motion vector is detected and the detected motion vector is allocated to a generated interpolated frame. However, in the above motion vector detecting methods, motion vectors are not constantly detected. Accordingly, these methods may have a problem in motion vector reliability, such as inability to detect the motion vector of a pixel of interest, or unstableness of a detected motion vector.
In addition, when the detected motion vectors are allocated to the generated interpolated frame, the motion vectors are not allocated to all pixels in the interpolated frame.
The image processing apparatus copes with this case by maintaining a state in which a motion vector remains undetected or by setting the motion vector to a zero vector (i.e., a stationary state).
However, it may not always be said that the motion vector that remains undetected and the motion vector set to be a zero vector represents movement suitable for an object to which a pixel of interest belongs. Accordingly, when an image is generated by using the motion vectors, a problem occurs in that the above motion vectors cause no small visual deterioration such as discontinuity.
In addition, in many cases, motion vectors detected by the motion vector detecting method of the related art or motion vectors allocated to a pixel in the interpolated frame are found as motion vectors having no movement correlation (dissimilarity to peripheral pixels) although the motion vectors represent movements in the same object. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the motion vectors are found by error, that is, it is common that the motion vectors are not much probable.